magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kougyoku Ren/Image Gallery
Kougyoku Ren.png|Kougyoku on the cover of Volume 6 270px-Kougyoku_anime.png|kouggyoku_Ren-Anime Kougyoku Sticker.png|Sticker Kougyoku crying Line sticker.png|Kougyoku crying Line sticker Kougyoku Line happy.png kougyoku line sticker3.png kougyoku line sticker4.png Kougyoku's Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel - manga Water Membrane.png|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Kougyoku Djinn Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip - manga Destroy Sindria?.png|Kougyoku questionning Judar Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Equip Kougyoku vs Sinbad.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad1.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad2.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad3.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad4.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad5.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad6.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad7.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad8.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad9.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Kougyoku vs Sinbad10.png|Kougyoku vs Sinbad Vainel Ganezza1.png|Vainel Ganezza chant Vainel Ganezza2.png|Gathering the water Vainel Ganezza.png|Vainel Ganezza Zepar's Effect.png|Kougyoku loses to Sinbad Overwhemling Zepar.png|Sinbad's overwheming pressure kougyoku.jpg|Kougyoku as the new empress VineaDjinnEquip.png|Kougyoku's Full Djinn Equip on the cover of Volume 13 All Characters.png|Anime First Season Kougyoku anime.png Kougyoku Metal Vessel.png|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel - anime Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip - anime Kougyoku Intro.png|Kougyoku introduction Gyoku OP2.png|Kougyoku in ending 2 KougyokuEp14.png Kougyoku Regarding Sinbad.gif Kou Empire.png Aratanaru Sekai Kougyoku Djinn Equip.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Equip in Aratanaru Sekai Kougyoku & Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol. 84.png|Kougyoku & Aladdin in Websunday Backstage Vol. 84 Kougyoku's wedding attire.png|Kougyoku in Websunday Backstage Vol.103 Kougyoku Websunday Backstage Vol. 284.png|Kougyoku in Websunday Backstage Vol. 284 Kougyoku's Extreme Magic.png Kougyoku Ren Card 7.png Kougyoku Djinn Equip Card.png Kougyoku Ren Card 8.png Kougyoku card 01SR.png|Kougyoku card 01SR Kougyoku card 02 SSR.png|Kougyoku card 02 SSR Kougyoku Djinn Equip card.png|Kougyoku's Djinn Equip card 03 SSR+ Kougyoku card 04 SRR.png|Kougyoku card 04 SRR+ Kougyoku card 05HR.png|Kougyoku card 05 HR Kougyoku card 06HR.png|Kougyoku card 06 HR+ Kougyoku card 07 SSR.png|Kougyoku card 07 SSR Kougyoku card 08 SR+.png|Kougyoku card 08 SR+ Kougyoku card 09 SR.png|Kougyoku card 09 SR Kougyoku card 10 SSR.png|Kougyoku card 10 SSR Kougyoku card 11 SR.png|Kougyoku card 11 SR Kougyoku Djinn Equip card 12 SR+.png|Kougyoku Djinn Equip card 12 SR+ Kougyoku Djinn Equip card 13 SR+.png|Kougyoku Djinn Equip card 13 SR+ Morgiana and Kougyoku card SR.png|Kougyoku and Morgiana card SR MorgianaandKougyokucardSR.png|Kougyoku and Morgiana card SR+ Kougyoku and Koubun card SR.png|Kougyoku and Koubun card SR Kougyoku and Koubun card SR+.png|Kougyoku and Koubun card SR+ Kougyoku Ren Card 3.png Kougyoku Ren Card 2.png Kougyoku Ren Card 1.png Kougyoku_Ren_Djinn_Equip_SSR+_Red.png Kougyoku_Ren_Holding_Hands_SSR_Green.png Kougyoku Ren 33.png Kougyoku_Ren_SSR_Green.png Kougyoku_Ren_SSR+_Green.png Kougyoku Ren Card 6.png Kougyoku Ren Card 5.png Kougyoku Ren Card 4.png Kougyoku Ren Card 3.png Kougyoku Ren Card 2.png Kougyoku Ren 16.png Kougyoku Ren 22.png Kougyoku Ren 14.png Kougyoku Ren 5.png Kougyoku Ren 17.png Kougyoku Ren 6.png Kougyoku Ren 20.png Kougyoku Ren 19.png Kougyoku Ren 18.png Kougyoku Ren 3.png Kougyoku Ren 2.png Kougyoku Ren 40.png Kougyoku Ren 11.png Kougyoku Ren 38.png Kougyoku Ren 15.png Kougyoku Ren 12.png Kougyoku Ren 10.png Kougyoku Ren 32.png Kougyoku Ren 7.png Kougyoku Ren 9.png Kougyoku Ren 8.png Kougyoku Ren Djinn Equip Puzzles & Dragons.png Kougyoku Ren Puzzles & Dragons.png Kougyoku Ren Divine Gate.png Character Height Volume 32.png Category:Image Galleries